


Runaway

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Drop Dead Fred (1991)
Genre: Angst, Chaos, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, implied shipping, it's at the end, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Fred belongs to Natalie now. Lizzie is seeing Mickey Bunce. Everything is fine.Maybe...This Work is Completed AO3 is just being an ass and won't update it correctly.
Relationships: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Cronin/Fred, Mickey Bunce & Elizabeth "Lizzie" Cronin





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first things first. I remember watching this movie as a kid when it came out and loving it. It had been a while until my therapist made a comparison and said my situation reminded him of Lizzie. Well, he can suck a dick. Anyhow, I decided to watch the movie again, and then I started reading all this fan fiction. 
> 
> Anyways since there is a like no messaging system on this site yet. BOO! I can't get in contact with the following authors for taking a few of their ideas and giving me the inspiration to write my own. 
> 
> So I'll list a few here.  
> [ zombierose3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombierose3/pseuds/zombierose3)
> 
> [ frankenbolt ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenbolt/pseuds/frankenbolt)
> 
> moonphase9
> 
> If I forget any. I'm sorry. I'm a mess. XD Just let me know. 
> 
> PS. Check out their stuff it's pretty awesome.
> 
> Also, it was supposed to be a one shot though 15 Pages in I realized it might be too long for a one shot people got lives. So now it's split. This FanFic isnt' really shippy and you'll see why later but I don't like ruining the plot with summaries. Anyways enjoy.

_Oh no, he's going to bring up the topic again_. Lizzie thought as she sat across her current boyfriend Mickey Bunce. They were sitting in a fancy restaurant and he only took her to fancy restaurants whenever he wanted to discuss serious relationship issues. Like when they decided to become an exclusive couple. Then when he wanted her to move in and now she can feel it, the way he was talking about how good a friend and stepmother she can be. Lizzie swallowed as she titled her head and smiled.

“Natalie just adores you and you're really good with kids you know?” Mickey said taking a sip of wine. Lizzie smiled and nodded.

“Ah...yeah. You know it's just I find it easier to relate to them I suppose,” she agreed.

“I know the conversations you two can have. It makes me a bit envious whenever she comes to you for advice about kid stuff instead of me,” Mickey said with a half shrug and wistful smile.

“I just think adults don't give children enough credit, that's all,” Elizabeth said with a small smile of her own.

“Well you're a godsend when it comes to Nat,” Mickey said. He paused and smiled as he admired Lizzie's natural beauty. “Wait... I got something for you,” he said suddenly remembering something. "Where is it?” he whispered. He started searching his pockets desperately and took out a small piece of paper. He looked up at her and suddenly cleared his throat.

“O my Luve is like a red, red rose

That’s newly sprung in June;”

Lizzie tilted her head and blushed and smile. _Great, he's brought out a poem. He really is serious._ Lizzie thought as she zoned out and swallowed. She nervously glanced around as patrons eyed them curiously from their tables. Some with toothy grins others with sappy romantic smiles.

“I will love thee still, my dear,

While the sands o’ life shall run.”

_Oh noooo, oh nooo,_ Lizzie thought nervously this could only be one thing. Was she ready to make that kind of commitment once again? She wasn't even sure. She was just divorced a little over a year. She never truly got to live her independence, see other guys, it was always just Mickey right after Charles. _He's so sweet pouring his heart out and I'm here looking nervous. I just got to listen, listen to the poem._

And fare thee weel, my only luve!

And fare thee weel awhile!

And I will come again, my luve,

Though it were ten thousand mile.

A few onlookers clapped as Mickey looked around and smiled brightly thanking a few with a nod. He suddenly looked back at Elizabeth, expectantly, his smile bright. Lizzie gave a tight lip smile as she slowly shook her head in which she thought was admiration. “Oh Mickey...you're such a girl,” Lizzie said out loud.

“Huh?” Mickey released with a confused nervous smile. Lizzie's jaw dropped as she gave a nervous smile of her own. Her eyes widened.

“Uh..did I say that?” she asked tilting her head giving a toothy smile before grabbing her wine and taking a nervous sip. A few onlookers immediately returned their attention back to their dinner.

“What's that suppose to mean?” Mickey suddenly asked.

“Oh nothing,” Lizzie replied. “I mean...I'm just so nervous,” she stammered. “With the love poem and everyone here looking around,” she kept rambling. Mickey's smile faded as he seemed to be thinking about it.

“Oh wow, you're right I...I should have thought about it. I mean I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted to make tonight really romantic you know, something real special since-” he cut himself off.

“Since what?” Lizzie asked. _NO! Why did I ask?_

“Well ah...well,” he trailed off embarrassed and unsure himself. He swallowed as he talked with his hands a bit. “Well I was thinking about discussing the next step,” he spoke.

“Which is?” Lizzie asked. _Please don't answer that._

“Well marriage of course,” he answered. _Of course, it is. You knew it already. Why did I ask?_ Lizzie thought. “Betsy Cronin I love you and not just me, Natalie loves you too. Oh, you'll make a wonderful mother I just know it!” he said excitedly. Lizzie swallowed as she nodded.

“I...I know,” Elizabeth accepted. “But...you know it's a bit sudden, especially after my last marriage,” she trailed off.

“My last marriage was a bust too, Liz,” he countered. “But we've been dating for a year and a half. I really want to know if you're going to be there for Natalie. I don't want her to become attached if you're so unsure,” he said strongly. Lizzie swallowed again as she nodded her head quickly in agreement. _He's so right._ She was being so unfair.

“You're right, Michael,” Elizabeth agreed. “It's just...can you give me a bit more time to think about it,” Elizabeth said. “Just a few more weeks perhaps?” she asked. Mickey sighed as he nodded slowly looking away.

“Alright, Lizzie,” he said defeated before looking back at her seriously. “I can do that,” he finished. Elizabeth smiled brightly. A slight blush on her face as she grabbed for fork once more. To finish eating their cold fancy dinner.

Unfortunately dealing with Natalie's and Fred's antics was easier said than done. Twice, Natalie and Fred shredded her homework. Unplugged the computer while she was doing some data entry work at home. Spilled red dye on her favorite purple dress, pulled out all the neighbor's flowers from their garden, stating they were protecting their home from a garden gnome infestation. For the most part, Elizabeth took it with stride.

Lizzie started cooking some macaroni and cheese for Natalie as she had a textbook on the counter. She knew her job was decent but she wanted something more substantial and was now working on her bachelor's in Psychology. However, working, going to college, help raising a 6 and half-year-old girl all at the same time was making things stressful. Lizzie put on some reading glasses as she started stirring the mac and cheese while trying to read and memorize different parts of the brain. When suddenly Natalie came into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. She silently stepped in and started searching for something. Lizzie looked back at her textbook when she heard the sound of many thumps hitting the ground.

“Natalie, sweetie, what are you doing?” Lizzie asked curiously before Natalie came out of the closet holding a large potato sack and a package of flour. “Ahh..” Lizzie let out nervously.

“Fred said we're going to turn the barbies into ghosts to scare off the gnomes,” Natalie answered. Lizzie blinked.

“Okay...but what's the potato sack for?” Lizzie asked. Natalie looked at her large potato sack and shrugged.

“He didn't say,” Natalie answered. Lizzie scoffed as she took off her glasses and placed them on her book. She made her way around the island counter and bent over to talk to Natalie at eye level.

“Now...you tell Fred-” Lizzie started.

“Oh, there she goes again! Talking as if she _knows_ me!” Fred suddenly appeared by Natalie's side in his usual attire. Natalie looked up at Fred who was standing by Elizabeth while picking his teeth with a toothpick. Natalie glanced back at Lizzie who was still talking.

“-of the gnomes it's fine. BUT he needs to do it only in _our_ yard, okay, sweetie?” Elizabeth spoke. Natalie nodded.

“Oh look at her _so_ bossy!” Fred started speaking once more. “I'm just a bossy wannabe evil step-mom,” he pranced in a girly voice. “She's trying to pretend she's all nice Nat Brat don't' fall for it!” he warned. Natalie's big blue eyes looked back at Fred then back at Elizabeth.

“Natalie, did you get that?” Elizabeth asked, realizing Natalie was distracted. Probably by Fred.

“Uhhmm,” Natalie simply hummed as she did not get everything Lizzie said but didn't want to admit it.

“While you're at it can you please ask Fred what's the potato sack for?” Elizabeth decided to grab the sack from Natalie with a sigh.

“Oh! I _hate_ her! She just snatched our gnome snatching sack!” Fred complained angrily looking at Lizzie who took away Natalie's potato sack. “And tell her to stop talking to me like she knows me! Cause she doesn't!”

“Uhmm Fred says to stop talking to him like you know him,” Natalie said.

“Good!” Fred said with a big nod as he crossed his arms. Lizzie blinked confusedly as she smiled nervously.

“What?” Elizabeth breathed confused.

“You heard her you deaf silly nit-wit of a step mum!” he said yelling into Lizzie's face as he bent over but Lizzie clearly did not hear or see. Natalie looked down and shrugged not sure how to answer that. Fred suddenly appeared behind Natalie. “That's right! Stop talking like she knows me, cause I don't! I don't know who she is. Never seen her in all my life! And give us back our sack!” he said giving Natalie a small shove to get back their sack.

“He said he doesn't know you and never seen you all his life and...and to give us back our sack!” Natalie said snatching the sack back from Lizzie's fingers who was in so much shock that Natalie easily snatched it back. Elizabeth looked down and blinked a few times confused and hurt. She suddenly stood up straight once more.

“Sweetie...doesn't he remember me?” she asked. Natalie looked up at him as Fred gave a goofy half shrug and disinterested face.

“Nooooo!” he mocked sang leaning into Lizzie before suddenly disappearing with a sparkle. Natalie's gaze looked back at Elizabeth before slightly shaking her head.

“He said...Noooo!” Natalie replied trying to mimic Fred's voice as best as she could. Elizabeth swallowed and nodded.

“Okay...” she replied hurt. “I...go on...go ahead and play Natalie,” she said numbly as Natalie began to leave the kitchen. “And oh..be safe, alright,” Elizabeth turned to add snapping out of it. Elizabeth slowly made her way back towards the counter she picked up the bowl of mac and cheese as she slowly continued to stir it hurt and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

She could not believe Fred did not know her all this time. She tried concentrating on her homework while her thoughts kept going back to the moment in the kitchen. Why would Natalie lie to her like that? _Would she?_ “Ugh, no,” Lizzie said to herself pushing back some of her short brown hair that was starting to grow once more. It sounded like she was telling the truth as if Fred was telling her. _Why would Fred lie to me? Was Fred lying?_ She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was saddened at the thought that it could be true.

However ever since that moment, it seemed Natalie's and Fred's antics became a bit harsher. It all started with Natalie's birthday. They decided to throw Natalie a backyard birthday party a few neighborhood children were invited along with their parents. For the most part, everything was going well until it was time to sing Happy Birthday.

“I'm going to bring out the cake. Can you get the ice cream?” Lizzie asked Mickey who nodded.

“Sure thing, Betsy,” he said making his way to the freezer.

“Oh and don't forget the plates and forks!” she reminded.

“Got it!” Mickey replied. Elizabeth smiled brightly. Natalie was having such a good time. She seemed to be making some friends with the other neighborhood kids, Mickey and herself were making a good impression with their other parents and their co-workers. She had lots of presents, everything was perfect. Lizzie started carrying out the cake noticing a felt a bit heavier than last time but shrugged it off as she noticed Janie finally showed up.

“I'm sorry Liz, was running late,” Janie said as she walked up to Liz and followed her to the table in the backyard. “You think Natalie will be upset I didn't wrap her gift?” Janey asked. Liz shook her head.

“No...I'm sure she'll just be happy to receive some new toys,” Liz answered as they made it to the table. Janie nodded with a smile and put her unwrapped gift with the others as Lizzie put the cake down.“Alright! It's time to sing happy birthday!” Elizabeth called. Everyone slowly gathered around including Natalie who ran up to her excited. “I got this cake specially made,” Liz started as she began to unbox it. “I hope you like it!” she said as finally took off the top and smiled. A few people gasped as Lizzie's smile faded as fear and confusion washed over her face.

Natalie's barbie doll dress birthday cake was now beheaded. Her dress had twigs and leaves stick out rocks and dirt on the bottom.

“Oh my god!” Janie said shaking her head. “She's just like you,” she said looking at Lizzie who everyone looked up at her confused. Lizzie blushed in embarrassment. She hadn't been so humiliated in a long time.

“Hey what's the holdup!” Mickey finally caught up and his smile faded. “Oh no,” he realized.

“Uhm, well we can still sing happy birthday,” Liz said trying hard to save the party.

“Uhm, right, we still have ice cream!” Mickey agreed. His head suddenly snapped at Natalie. “You missy, we're going to have a talk,” he said as Natalie just chuckled instead.

“Doesn't she look better though, Daddy?” Natalie asked instead. His brows raised as he just stared at Natalie.

“Okay now, candles!” Lizzie said suddenly looking for the candles. Grateful it wasn't at least a mud pie or mud cake.

A couple of nights later Lizzie was multi-tasking once more she was doing her Data Entry for her job, reading one of her textbooks, while occasionally checking up on dinner. She suddenly smelt the aroma of the food becoming closer to done. She smiled closing her eyes knowing she better go check up on her enchiladas. Elizabeth got up and made her way to the kitchen and bent over checking over her enchilada's. She smiled they looked done. Lizzie then put on an oven mitt as she opened the oven and pulled out the enchilada's and placed them on the stove to cool off.

“Dinner's ready!” Elizabeth announced. “Just needs to cool!” she added taking off her oven mitt with a happy sigh and making her way back to her work. She pushed her hair back and sat down as she began typing once more. After a minute she unconsciously looked over to read something on her textbook and blinked. Her textbook was gone. She perked a brow confused as she searched around the area. “Where is it?” she asked. “I know I had it here somewhere,” she said to herself, checking under the desk to see if it had fallen. She bent up and sighed.

“Is dinner ready?” Mickey asked with a bright smile.

“Yes,” Lizzie smiled back. “Uh, have you seen my textbook?” Lizzie suddenly asked. Mickey's smile faded.

“Uhm no?” he said as he began to help Lizzie search for it.

“I swear I just had it,” Lizzie said as they both began to search the room.

“Ah Betsy, you're running yourself ragged,” Mickey said. “Work, school, Natalie, maybe you should slow down,” Mickey suggested.

“No...no way,” Lizzie replied. “I just need to clear my thoughts,” Lizzie said remembering Janine's affirmations and techniques. She looked up inhaled through her nose and closed her eyes. “Just clear my mind, breathe,” she said to herself her head nodding then dropping. “Okay,” Lizzie said feeling much calmer. “Well I'm sure I'll find it later,” Lizzie said.

“Yeah,” Mickey said in agreement.

“So where's Natalie?” Lizzie asked.

“Oh, she's taking a bubble bath,” Mickeys answered. _Bubble Bath_ echoed in her mind.

“Oh,” Lizzie said wide-eyed as a memory popped up in her head. She remembered sitting alone taking a bubble bath bored. When Fred showed up.

> “How's it going Snotface!?” he announced.
> 
> “Hey Fred!” Lizzie said looking up with a smile.
> 
> “You look all gloomy! That's no way to take a bath,” he said. “Oh I know how about we play pirates!” he said.
> 
> “Okay!” Lizzie said.
> 
> “You'll be the sea monster! I'll be the pirate protecting my treasure!” he said.
> 
> “Okay! Wait what treasure?” Lizzie asked. Fred's face fell for a moment.
> 
> “Hold on a sec!” he said as he disappeared for a moment. After a few minutes, he popped back in with a variety of small objects cradled within his arms. “This treasure!” he said dumping in the bathtub. Lizzie yelled as the treasure fell into the tub with a splash. Statues, spoons, watches, mostly shiny things, except for her father's Encyclopedia Britannica book U.

“Liz?” Mickey asked as Lizzie slowly blinked out of her memory. “Hey Lizzie are you alright?” he asked. Lizzie shook her head.

“Ah...yeah..uhm, actually can you hold on a minute,” she said pointing her finger up and suddenly storming across the house. “I swear you have better not,” Lizzie started murmuring under her breath. “Fucking three hundred dollar textbook,” she whined as she made her way to the bathroom and opened the door. Natalie looked up and gasped startled before smiling.

“Hey, Lizzie!” Natalie greeted. “You wanna come join us! We're playing scuba-divers looking for lost forgotten treasure!” Natalie said. Elizabeth nodded her head.

“Scuba divers, now, right,” Elizabeth breathed as she approached. “I say he upped his game this time,” Lizzie said as she anxiously approached the tub.

“No, she's not!” Natalie said suddenly as Elizabeth bent over and stuck her hand in.

“Please don't,” she said her hand sticking in the bubbled water blindly. She felt a variety of objects, one she was sure was Janine's brass incense burner and perhaps a pocket watch. “Great,” she said feeling a few barbie dolls as well. Natalie started giggling.

“That tickles!” Natalie said as she searched a bit closer to Natalie when she felt it. Her heart sunk, Natalie was sitting on an open book. “Oh no,” Lizzie breathed. “Sweetie can you move just a bit,” Elizabeth asked. Natalie nodded as she scooted to the other side of the tub splashing a wave of water all around. Lizzie closed her eyes and grabbed a hold of the book. She opened them to see a soaking wet textbook. “Oh...no!” Lizzie groaned in sadness.

“The best treasure is knowledge,” Natalie said with a giggle. Elizabeth turned her head to Natalie and gave a sigh. She was angry at her and Fred. She wanted to shout but she knew it wasn't Natalie's fault just Fred's. She wanted to yell at Fred, snap at Fred, but she didn't want to do it in front of Natalie like some deranged evil stepmom. Lizzie suddenly tilted her head and let out a weary smile. She stood up holding her text-book at an arm's length as she left the bathroom, whimpering trying hard not to cry.

Luckily the book was still readable though heavily damaged. She had managed to dry most of the pages off though they were crinkled. There was no way she was going to be able to resell the book. The next morning Natalie made Lizzie a mud pie to apologize about the book. Which she didn't appreciate but played it off while she was forced to scrub the large rug. Mickey came home to see Lizzie rinsing out the large rug.

“Hey Lizzie, oh-oh,” he said in realization, he was always slow to come to.

“Oh-oh is right,” Lizzie said bitterly as she was cold and wet scrubbing off some dirt.

“What happened?” he asked with a sigh.

“Mud pie,” she answered curtly. Mickey's brows raised.

“Seriously?” he asked. “Why, for what?” he asked.

“He usually doesn't need a reason but Natalie thought this was the perfect way to apologize for my textbook,” Lizzie answered pushing her hair back frustrated. “I-I just...” she released a frustrated sigh holding her emotions back. “Nothing, just go on inside and check on her please. I'll be done in a minute,” Lizzie said. Mickey nodded as he gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek. She smiled feeling better as she sat by the porch covering her face trying hard not to cry.

Elizabeth sat on the couch studying another psychology book. She was so immersed in it, learning about things and connecting things together. It made her think back about her own childhood. Was she suffering from all this childhood trauma? _Well, not so much any more thanks to Fred._ She said with a smile. Fred who once loved her and knew her. Not Fred who was making her life a living hell. She turned the page when she heard a giggle in the kitchen with a soft humming. Lizzie nervously looked up from her book and stared in her direction. Natalie giggled again and Lizzie began to grow nervous. What had Natalie so entertained in the kitchen? She slowly got up and hesitantly made her way to the kitchen and gasped.

“Oh my god!” Lizzie yelled in shock. The kitchen was full of bubbles. So many bubbles it was like a mountain of seafoam covering everything in sight. “Natalie are you in there?” Lizzie called out.

“Yes!” Natalie yelled happily.

“Sweetie what happened?!” Lizzie asked.

“Fred and I were just giving the dollies a ride in the water park!” Natalie answered.

“What water park!?” Lizzie yelled.

“The one by the sink!” Natalie answered as she pointed.

“The one by the sink,” Lizzie repeated to herself. “Okay sweetie you need to get out of here can you do that?” Elizabeth asked.

“I think so!” Natalie said.

“Okay go on,” Lizzie said as she treads through the mountain of bubbles pushing it out of her face as she made her way to the dishwasher. A part of her thought it was funny and fun but it was quickly replaced once again by anger as she thought of the huge mess they would have to clean up. “Why did he use dish soap?!” Lizzie questioned. “Ugh, dish soap!” she growled as she opening up the dishwasher to see even more bubbles. “Ah,” she closed it before turning it off. The sound of tiny bubbles popping quickly was the only thing Lizzie could hear before she heard another giggle. Lizzie closed her eyes and groaned.

It took hours to clean up the mess. The only upside was that the kitchen smelt nice and everything was sparkling clean. Elizabeth had a bag full of ruined soapy food items that couldn't be salvaged. For once in her life, she sympathized with her mother. “No wonder she was so uptight,” Lizzie said as Mickey finally came home from work. He came in smiling not even knowing what happened earlier.

“Hey Betsy, how's your day,” he asked. Elizabeth simply turned and handed him the trash bag full of food as she exhaustively walked out of the kitchen.

Luckily the next few days Natalie and Fred's antics weren't' so bad. She appreciated the much-needed respite as she was able to finish typing out her report for a final grade. She printed it out and placed it into her backpack and went to bed. The next day she was actually happy to go to school. “I'll be back soon!” Lizzie said.

“Sure I'll have lunch ready when you return!” Mickey said as he was making breakfast for himself and Natalie. Lizzie just smiled gratefully it was his turn to watch over Natalie. She made her way to class happy to be learning something new, sitting with her peers. She smiled as it was time to turn in their reports the semester finally coming to an end. Lizzie brought out her backpack as she opened it and made a face.

“Ugh...smells,” she said to herself wondering if she left some food in there in her bag on accident. She put her hand in and pulled out her report.

“Please hurry, I have another class to teach after all,” her professor warned. As everyone made their way dropping of their reports on the desk while others handing them to her. Lizzie grabbed her report and noticed the smell was slightly worse.

“Ugh I need to clean that out,” she said as she made her way to her professor. She smiled brightly as she handed her report. Her professor made a face she jerked her head before sniffing. Her professor opened the manila folder and looked up at her seriously.

“Is this some sort of joke?” she asked. Lizzie's face fell confused. Her professor lowered her folder and revealed that it was smeared with something brown. Lizzie was mortified.

“Oh no...” she breathed. Her professor handed her the manila folder back.

“Do you want to fail my class!?” she snapped. “Because that's one sure way to do so,” she warned.

“No, wait...I have a backup on my floppy disk!” Lizzie said as she ran back to her backpack. She began searching through her backpack frantically.

“You have until tonight to bring me your report, Miss Cronin,” she warned grabbing the rest of the reports along with her coffee, and stormed out of the classroom.

“Oh god, where is it? Where is it?” Lizzie trembled in panic. “Damn it!” she swore remembering she saved it on the floppy but forgot to take it out of the computer at home. Lizzie hurriedly rushed home.

“Hey, Lizzie I got your lunch ready” Mickey said happily presenting her with a sandwich. Lizzie ignored him as she made her way to the computer and turned it on. She took out the floppy desk. “Hey what's the matter?” he asked noticing how tense Elizabeth looked. She simply glared at Mickey taking the floppy desk and storming back out.

“I'll be home later,” she snapped, slamming the door after her. Elizabeth quickly drove back to school, deciding to print a copy there not wanting to take any chances. She had worked very hard to pass her classes, she worked hard on that report, all for what? One of Fred's and Natalie's silly pranks? She was so pissed off as she parked and hurriedly made her way to the nearest computer lab. Two hours later Lizzie returned home tired overly stressed. She walked in to see Mickey and Natalie sleeping on the couch together. She sighed relieved as she carried her purse and backpack to the kitchen. She opened her backpack and frowned. She needed to air it out, perhaps dump everything out and clean it. She sighed frustrated as she bitterly grabbed her backpack and dumped everything out. She growled rolling her eyes noticing there was some dark smelly poop on some of her other things. She shook her head and made her way to the refrigerator. She bent over, took out some milk, and her wrapped up sandwich. She began to unwrap her sandwich as she opened the half-gallon of milk.

“Hey Elizabeth, you're finally home,” Natalie greeted groggily.

“Yep,” Lizzie said defeated as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Suddenly a few sparkles appeared next to Natalie as Fred appeared near her as well. “Oooh can't wait to see the look on her face!” Fred said giddily. Elizabeth finished chewing her sandwich and swallowed. She suddenly grabbed the half-gallon of milk and picked it up and drank straight from the carton. “Oh even better! Ha! This is going to be so good!” he said rubbing his hand waiting for her reaction.

Lizzie's eyes suddenly widen as she spits out the milk and orange juice combo. It spread all over the counter and onto the freshly brought fruit in the fruit bowl.

“Ugh...what?” Lizzie said looking back at it in shock. “What?” she breathed confused as Natalie started laughing hysterically along with Fred.

“Did you see that?! What an awesome spit! Was like a fire dragon but with milk and orange!” Fred jeered who was laughing along with Natalie. Lizzie looked down at the mess around her. The milk droplets her, school items, the dog poo.

“Why?” she breathed numbly. “Why?” she asked a bit louder. “What have I ever done to you?” Lizzie asked looking at Natalie. Natalie suddenly stopped laughing as she looked back up at Lizzie confused and hurt. Lizzie stared down in question before remembering it wasn't her fault. It was never her fault either when she was a child. “It was always Fred's!” Lizzie snapped holding her head within her hands. She grabbed bits of her hair shaking her head before stomping on the floor frustrated. “Why is he doing this to me?! What have I ever done to him!?” she cried before throwing her school stuff off the counter.

“Oi, she's having a bit of connipit-fit ,” Fred realized startled as he can tell Natalie was scared. “Ey, it was only a joke!” he said to Lizzie forgetting she couldn't hear.

“I have been nothing but patient! Understanding and yet he has done everything in his power to make my life a living hell!”

“Lizzie, Natalie!?” Mickey suddenly woke up.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie breathed calming herself hearing Mickey's voice, forcing her to senses. “Oh my god, I sound...I sound just like my mother,” she breathed holding her chest with tears in her eyes.

“That's right you sound just like the Mega Beast! Shame on you!” Fred agreed. Natalie looked up at Fred confused.

“Who's the Mega Beast?” Natalie asked. Lizzie suddenly looked down at Natalie confused.

“Hey what's going on here?” Mickey came in worriedly. Fred stared at Natalie confused as well.

“I...I don't know,” Fred said with a shrug confused.

“Oh...nothing I...I just need some air,” Lizzie said palming her head frustrated. “Can excuse me,” she said making her way towards the back door. Mickey looked down at Natalie worried. Natalie looked up and gave her father a nervous toothy smile.

“Oh come here, sweetie,” Mickey said. Fred grimaced as Natalie rushed to her father to give him a hug. Fred crossed his arms and pursed his lips to the side. Trying to remember; _who was the Mega Beast, anyway?_

After crying it out and settling her nerves with fresh air. Lizzie was just grateful her semester was over. She needed a break but soon Winter was here and so was Christmas.

“Lizzie!” Natalie yelled from across the house.

“Yes!?” Elizabeth asked. Natalie ran up to her and smiled.

“Can you make cookies for class tomorrow? We're having a Christmas party!” she said happily. Lizzie smiled softly.

“Ooooh, I love Christmas parties,” Lizzie replied. She sighed and nodded. “Alright,” Lizzie agreed.

“Yay!” Natalie cheered excitedly. Lizzie got up and check the freezer to see if there were any frozen cookie dough. She didn't want to do the extra work if she didn't have to. Luckily there was. Elizabeth pulled out the two containers of cookie dough. “Well let's hope half the class likes chocolate chip and the other sugar,” Lizzie said to herself. She brought out two sheets and unpacked the cookies, lightly sprayed them, and placed the cookies on the sheets. Lizzie placed them in the oven.

Lizzie went back to drinking some wine and watching a bit of TV as the cookies started baking.

“Hey, Nat Brat!? Wait...” Fred paused sniffing the air. “Is that cookies I smell?” he asked. Natalie smiled and nodded.

“Yes but they're for my class tomorrow,” Natalie answered.

“Says who?” Fred asked. “Those tossers don't deserve all those yummy cookies. Not since they made fun of your drawing,” he said. Natalie smiled.

“Yeah!” she agreed.

“I know let's play bandits,” he said. “I got an idea,” he suddenly whispered in her ear. “Got it?” he asked. Natalie nodded as she ran to the kitchen suddenly. She came back with a bushel of bananas as Fred asked. “Great!” he said happily.

“Now what?” Natalie asked.

“Now we open them up take out the bananas and keep the peels!” he said.

“But what about the rest of it?” Natalie asked.

“Hmm, good point, hey we'll feed them to the teddies later,” he thought about. “Okay go on let's open them!” he said as Natalie and Fred began to open up the bananas. Soon the alarm went off and Elizabeth made her way to the kitchen. She was humming to herself as she put on an oven mitt and bent over and smiled. She opened the oven and sniffed. She closed her eyes.

“I think they're ready,” she said happily. She put on her other oven mitt and grabbed both sheets of cookies. “Great!” she said happily. She started making her way to the other counter when suddenly she felt her foot slip. Lizzie's eyes widen as she yelped falling back, bumping her head and elbow on the kitchen counter on the way down.

“Oh-oh!” Natalie said as she came out of hiding. Natalie and Fred cautiously approached an unconscious Elizabeth, surrounded by freshly baked cookies. “What did we do Fred?” Natalie asked out. Fred gulped as he suddenly felt bad in the pit of his stomach. As if he had really done something bad but he didn't know why. He never felt this guilty or bad when people got hurt before. Why now?

“Don't worry, Natty, I'm going to have to take the blame on this one,” he said bending over to speak to Natalie's face to face. “Go wake your Daddy, while I try to wake up Bossy Pants,” Fred said. Natalie nodded nervously and took off.

“Daddy!” Natalie yelled. Fred stared back at Lizzie, her face resting peaceful other than the slight tears that had slipped out of her eyes. He swallowed as he began to panic and actually feel anxious.

“Hey, Bossy Pants,” he said as he neared as he gently tried to prod her. “Miss Bossy Pants!” he yelled in her face suddenly. “You gotta wake up! Natalie can't take the fall on this. It was me okay!?” he yelled again as he looked up to see Natalie holding her father pulling him into the kitchen.

“Oh my god!” Mickey yelled as he ran to Lizzie. “Lizzie wake up!” he yelled. “I'm going to call an ambulance!” he said as he ran to his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie woke up in a stiff bed. She groaned as she had a killer headache. She lazily opened her eyes and for a second she thought she saw a familiar face. His hair was bright and wild, his eyes blue like the ocean. She groaned as she blinked and as her vision cleared the weird face was gone. Instead, she realized she was in a hospital bed, hooked up to some IV.

“Uh...where am I?” Lizzie asked.

“Lizzie? You're awake?” Mickey said suddenly from a seat. He was holding onto Natalie who was sleeping in his arms. He slowly got up and made his way towards her. “Lizzie thank god you're alright,” Mickey whispered. Lizzie smiled as she nodded.

“What happened?” she asked looking up confused.

“Don't you remember?” Mickey asked. Lizzie simply blinked in response. “You were baking cookies for Natalie's class. You slipped on a banana peel while taking them out,” he answered. “When I found you...you were unconscious,” Mickey answered. Elizabeth held her head in confusion.

“Really?” she asked. “I can't remember,” she spoke softly. “It's all fuzzy,” she said.

“I'm sorry, she and Fred were way out of line this time. I'm going to get her some help,” Mickey said.

“Fred? Help?” Lizzie asked. Mickey blinked in confusion.

“Yes, her imaginary friend who happens to have the same name as your imaginary friend,” Mickey clarified. Lizzie tilted her head as she furrowed her brows.

“I...I don't remember any imaginary friend,” Lizzie breathed as she looked straight ahead. She tried her best to remember but it was coming up blank. She shook her head. “Nope,” she added. Mickey breathed out a smile.

“It doesn't matter anyway, I think it's about time we get her the help she needs,” Mickey said. Lizzie blinked and looked down and nodded.

The following day, Lizzie was released and Mickey and Natalie picked her out after Natalie's school. The car ride was quiet at first. When Mickey suddenly cleared his throat. “Natalie don't you have something to say?” he asked. Natalie was quiet as she looked down and fidgeted her hands nervously.

“I'm sorry Elizabeth,” Natalie said lowly. Lizzie looked back at her and smiled softly. She looked genuinely sorry.

“It's okay, sweetie. I know it was an accident,” Lizzie comforted. Natalie just shook her head and stared down at her feet. Lizzie frowned as she looked back at Mickey.

“Thank you, Natalie,” Mickey thanked as he concentrated on driving.

Elizabeth felt like a stranger in their house. Even though Mickey had reminded her she be living with him for six months. She was also a bit paranoid, always looking around the corner just in case something might come out and scare her. Natalie also seemed a bit quiet as well. She knew a child her age should be happy and full of energy but she wasn't. Elizabeth heard Natalie talking to someone down the hall. Elizabeth snuck up and peeked her head over the corner.

“You're right Fred,” Natalie said. She nodded. “Ah-huh....Ah-huh, yes!" she said. Suddenly Natalie leaned forward and hugged an invisible person. Lizzie perked a brow and leaned back. _Poor Natalie, maybe Mickey is right. Maybe she really needs help._ Lizzie thought. She smiled brightly. Maybe that's what she should specialize in, child therapy. She thought happily.

“Oh I can't wait to tell Mickey,” Lizzie breathed in excitement. _But for now, I need to help Natalie cheer up._ Lizzie thought looking up and smiled. Elizabeth decided to make Natalie some hot cocoa. Soon she searched for Natalie carrying two cups of cocoa and finally found her in her room jumping on her bed.

“Well you look much happier,” Elizabeth greeted. Natalie jumped turned and smiled.

“Is that for me!?” Natalie asked. Elizabeth nodded.

“Sure is sweetie,” Lizzie said as she made her way over. Natalie fell to her bottom and smiled. “Here you go. Be careful it's hot,” Lizzie warned. Natalie took the cup and smiled. She peered into and sighed. “What's wrong?” Lizzie asked.

“Can I have some marshmallows?” Natalie asked. Lizzie smiled.

“Sure I'll be right back,” Elizabeth said. She got up to make her way into the kitchen and find some marshmallows. Soon she came back carrying a bag, happy to make Natalie happy.

“Don't touch!” Natalie yelled at Lizzie's cup that was on the nightstand.

“Huh?” Lizzie let out confused.

“Fred was trying to get your hot cocoa but he's supposed to be on time out,” Natalie said. Lizzie's brows raised.

“Time out?” she asked confused as she started putting some marshmallows in Natalie's cup.

“Oh, that's great! Why don't you humiliate me too in front miss Bossy Pants,” Fred remarked with pursed lips facing the far left corner. He turned to bitterly face the corner before looking over his shoulder.

“For what?” Lizzie asked as she put marshmallows in her cup as well. She sat next to Natalie on her bed.

“For throwing Mr. Puddles out the window and for placing that banana peel you slipped on,” Natalie answered.

“He did it?” Lizzie asked skeptically.

“Yes,” Natalie said looking at Fred in the corner. Fred grimaced before sticking out his tongue at Natalie. Natalie stuck her tongue out back at Fred.

“Are you sure you didn't do it?” Lizzie asked.

“Yes,” Natalie said strongly. Lizzie perked her brow and took a sip of her hot cocoa. _Mickey was right, this kid needs therapy._ They were both quiet for a while.

“Hey, I got an idea, how about we go get a Christmas Tree and decorate it!” Lizzie remembered. Natalie's eyes lit up.

“Yes! Can we?!” Natalie asked.

“YES! Ooooh, I love Christmas Trees!” Fred yelled suddenly standing next to where Natalie sat.

“No Fred you're punished!” Natalie scolded. Fred's glee died immediately.

“You can't be serious, Natty, but it's Christmas,” Fred said looking down at his charge with a pout. Natalie nodded sternly.

“Oookay?” Lizzie said to her cup once more. “Well we'll get one after your Dad comes home from work,” Lizzie said with a smile. She suddenly got up and left the room.

Soon Mickey came home and they all went shopping for a Christmas Tree. They walked around in the snow browsing for the perfect tree. She was so happy to be out in the house and doing something less stressful she didn't even mind holding Mickey's hand like a normal couple.

“Hey, Mick, you weren't kidding about Natalie needing therapy,” Lizzie spoke as they strolled looking at the trees.

“I know,” Mickey agreed looking down sadly.

“But hey, that reminds me, I know what I want to specialize in, child's therapy,” Lizzie brought up. Mickey turned to look at her and smiled brightly.

“Oh Liz, that's fantastic,” Mickey said happy for Lizzie. Lizzie smiled.

“I know she keeps talking to herself, saying it's this Fred guy,” Lizzie said sadly. Mickey suddenly muffles a chuckle.

“You mean Drop Dead Fred?” Michael clarified. Lizzie's eyes widen in shock.

“Is that his name?” she whispered in surprise. “My gosh, how garish,” Lizzie thought out loud. “For an imaginary friend?” she said shaking her head.

“I know right? I don't know how you put up with it,” Mickey agreed with a smile. “Oh I like this one,” he said noticing a tree.

“I did?” Lizzie asked in shock. She turned her head and tried to remember. All she could remember was her mother's face speaking to her in anger. Her words sounded upset but it was all muddled. Lizzie shook her head. “I can't remember,” she said sadly.

“It's okay sweetie, probably for the best,” Mickey said.

“How about this one!?” Fred asked Natalie showing her a thin tree without hardly any branches. Natalie shook her head.

“No, it's too naked!” she said.

“Naked?” Fred looked at it. “Well that's why you got all those fun, shiny bobbles that make girly breaky noises when they fall,” Fred said smiling. Natalie tilted her head thinking about it.

“Natalie! We got one let's go!” Mickey yelled.

“Okay!” Natalie yelled back and ran to her dad.

They soon put the tree in the back of Mickey's pickup and returned home.

“Dashing through the snow in the one-horse open sleigh!” Lizzie and Natalie sang.

“Laughing all the way, Ho ho ho!” Mickey sang. Suddenly all three of them started singing.

“Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! Oh, what's fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh hey!” They all started chuckling.

“Oh, I got one!” Mickey said happily.

“Jingle Bells, Drop Dead Fred smells, Natalie laid an egg!” Mickey teased.

“Hey, that's not funny!” Fred said as he sat out back in the cold with the tree. Natalie kept laughing however thinking it was funny.

“I can't lay eggs, Daddy!” Natalie said laughing.

“Oh, you can't!?” Mickey questioned. “I must have confused you for a chicken,” Mickey teased.

“Daddy!” Natalie yelled embarrassed.

“Oh your Daddy is just playing,” Lizzie said cuddling Natalie.

“That's right but Drop Dead Fred still smells,” Mickey said. Both Lizzie and Mickey started laughing at Fred's expense as Fred mocked him from the pickup bed.

Soon they were all home decorating the Christmas tree. Lizzie smiled happily as she strategically placed ornaments to get the perfect balance and harmony. While Natalie kept knocking them off.

“Oi, this ruddy rug is ruining all the fun. They don't break when they fall!” Fred noticed. “Well I'll fix that!” he said with a smirk.

“No Fred!” Natalie scolded.

“Why not!?” Fred asked hurt.

“You're still punished. Go back to time out!” Natalie demanded. Lizzie cautiously eyed Natalie as she tried to mind her own business and continue placing on ornaments.

“What?!” Fred asked in shock.

“Time out!” Natalie yelled.

“You can't tell me what to do!” Fred replied bitterly.

“Yes, I can!” Natalie argued.

“No, you can't!” Fred snapped back.

“Drop Dead Fred, go away!” Natalie yelled. Fred stood up tall, looking hurt at Natalie. He suddenly disappeared with a couple of sparkles.

“Boy that sounded rough,” Lizzie said nervously as she looked for more ornaments.

Fred decided to give Natalie her space as she was obviously angry still from what he did with Miss Bossy Pants. He had to bitterly accept that Natalie liked her even though he was sure Miss Bossy Pants wasn't right for her dad. He knew because he rarely ever seen them do barf worthy stuff. No girly things like holding hands, hugs, kisses, pecking. Especially pecking, he was sure he would have caught that by now. Natalie was still his charge but he knew he was pushing it. If Natalie sent him away more than five times he was gone for good. He didn't want that, he knew Natalie still needed him, at least he hoped so.

Natalie laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling bored. When suddenly she felt a tap on her head. Natalie's eyes widen as sat up and looked behind her pillow. Though no one was there. Natalie frowned.

“Boo!” Fred scared suddenly behind her. Natalie gasped then smiled. “Gotcha! Miss me, Nat Brat?” he asked with a smile. Natalie smiled and hugged him.

“Yes! It's too boring without you!” Natalie greeted.

“Awe, I thought so!” Fred said. “Wait! I'm still not on time out, am I?” he asked suspiciously. Natalie shook her head.

“Hurray!” Fred said with a fist pump. “Good, let's have some fun!” he said.

A few minutes later Lizzie and Mickey suddenly woke up as they heard a loud crash. Lizzie groaned.

“What was that?” Mickey asked startled as he sat up.

“Can't you tell...the Christmas tree,” Lizzie said as he turned to her side trying to go back to sleep. “Stupid...Drop Dead Fred,” she complained closing her eyes as Mickey got up instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey and Lizzie decided it was time for Natalie to get some help. Polly, Lizzie's mother suggested just the right therapist. They stepped into the nice old fancy building with wooden panel walls. Children were running about everywhere.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Mickey asked. Lizzie looked around as she could faintly remember the place.

“I think so,” Lizzie breathed. She got this strange tingling sensation. It brought back mixed emotions and she wasn't sure why.

“Oh my god...not here...not again!” Fred suddenly panicked.

“You've been here before?” Natalie asked looking at Fred who turned pale and wide-eyed. He looked around the building nervously.

“Yes...and I don't remember why!? I just remember something bad happens here,” he said nervously.

“Fred you're back!” Namby Pamby suddenly ran up to him. “Good gracious, many of us are not going to make it if we keep coming back at this rate!” Fred swallowed as he looked at his fellow imaginary friend.

“You mean you've been here before!” Fred asked. Namby Pamby nodded nervously.

“You don't remember?” Namby Pamby asked. Fred just stared at Namby Pamby confused. “Oh that's right you had another charge then,” she said with a brief smile. “It's so sad to see you back so soon...especially since Graggy didn't make it either,” she said with a sniff and frown. Fred's eyes widened as he swallowed.

“He-he didn't?” he asked.

“Yes, you need to remember the green pills. They're the worse! They're killing our kind all around the world!” Namby Pamby reminded.

“Fred where are you!?” Natalie called from the sitting room.

“OH... I gotta go Namby,” Fred said as he disappeared.

Fred appeared by Natalie once more. “Nat Brat!” Fred said happily. He gave a tight lip smile. Natalie smiled.

“There you are, Fred!” Natalie said with a hug.

“You're not going to hurt me are you?” Fred asked nervously. Natalie shook her head.

“Of course not!” Natalie said.

“Good cause they might give you something that might,” Fred said sadly. Natalie frowned.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Green pills, they hurt us...I mean me,” he informed. Natalie stared at Fred nervously. She had never seen him so serious and nervous as long as she knew him. Natalie nodded.

“Okay, I promise,” she said.

“You promise not to take them?” Fred asked.

“Pinky swear,” she said as she pinky swore Fred.

“Poor thing,” a client's mother noticed. “First time?” she asked. Mickey and Lizzie nodded.

“Yes,” Lizzie nodded.

“This is my second time, he had an imaginary friend and then for a couple of months nothing. Finally peace and quiet. Then suddenly he started sprouting about a new friend,” she said. “Some guy named Sleepy Head Drew. He's upstairs seeing the new therapist” she said shaking her head.

“Fred if I don't see you again...then please tell Mary Lou Boo, I'll never forget her and that I still have her tea cozy,” she said with a wave. Fred and the other Imaginary Friends stared back at Namby Pamby filled with worry.

“Oh no! This is my second time here!” Blanky cried. He was a fair-haired, with blank staring blue eyes, and a light blue blanket like cape. If he looked mortal he seemed to appear as the age of sixteen year old. He was one of the younger imaginary friends and he started to panic.

“You can do this!” Dilly Dally Sally said to Blanky. Dilly Dally Sally was another of the younger ones who looked around her early 20's she had freckles and looked a lot like a Raggedy Ann doll with miss matching clothes and patches.

“Do what?” Sally's charge asked. It was apparent that each charge can only see their own Imaginary Friend. So it was confusing to see their friends talking to others they couldn't see.

“That's right!” Fred said strongly. “I survived this... I think,” he said looking up to the side.

“Really? How?” Blanky asked.

“Uhmmm,” Fred said trying hard to remember.

“Hey, you guys long time no see!” Loli Molly greeted with her charge who was a seven-year-old boy. Loli Molly had a pink short puffy dress. Followed by Loli Pauly Loli's twin with her charge who's charge was also a seven-year-old twin. Pauly had a light blue short puffy dress.

“Oh no, it must be your first time here!” Blanky said sadly Molly and Pauly looked at each other and frowned.

“It is!” Pauly said happily.

“You don't get it!” Fred said to them desperately as Molly and Pauly were one of the oldest Imaginary Friends. They were admired by many. Fred turned to them wide-eyed. “This is where they take our charges and try them make them all better with green pills and then we -” Fred he paused using his thumb and making a slicing his neck motion, with a toothy grimace.

Natalie stared at Fred wide-eyed nervously as she hugged her father.

“Daddy I don't want Fred to die,” Natalie said sadly as she figured it out.

“Fred's not going to die. He's not even real,” Mickey said.

“He's real to me,” Natalie replied.

“Lizzie?” Mickey asked as he looked for Lizzie for advice. But instead, Lizzie sat hunched over biting on her nails, lost in thought, her legs shaking nervously. “Lizzie?” Mickey asked again.

“Huh?” Lizzie said. “Oh, sorry what was that?” Lizzie asked.

“Natalie's afraid that Fred's going to die,” Mickey replied. Lizzie stared at Natalie who looked very sad then back at Michael confused. “Well?” he asked. Lizzie swallowed.

“I...I don't know...” Lizzie said numbly. “This place makes me real nervous,” Lizzie said getting up. “I think...I think I need some air,” Lizzie said looking down making her way out.

“That's so scary!” Loli Molly said holding her charge nervously. She glanced at Lizzie who passed, Fred noticed as well.

“Hey, where's Miss Bossy Pants going?” Fred asked as he stared for a moment. He suddenly felt nervous again as he continued to talk to his Imaginary fellows.

Soon Mickey was called in and he had to leave Natalie by himself. “Okay sweetie I'll be right back,” Mickey said.

“Please Daddy, please don't try to kill Fred,” Natalie begged as she clung to her father.

“Oh, can I just take her in,” Mickey asked Doctor Ryland. Doctor Ryland shook his head.

“I don't recommend it. Too technical for them to understand. They tend to get riled up,” he said.

“Right,” Mickey said. “Dammit Lizzie, where are you?” Mickey complained. “Okay, I'll be right back, okay?” Mickey said once more.

“Please, Daddy no!” Natalie begged.

“I'll be...right...back...Nat!” Mickey said strongly as he pried his daughter off his legs.

“Don't worry the other parents will watch over her,” Doctor Ryland said as they headed to his office.

“Fred! What should I do?” Natalie called out. Fred appeared by Natalie's side.

“Well we put up a fight, we'll have to be sneaky about it, that's all,” Fred said comforting Natalie. He swallowed as he stared at her nervously. He nodded strongly and gave her a comforting hug.

Soon Mickey and Natalie left the office, with the same green pills. Mickey found Lizzie sitting outside staring off in space.

“There you are Lizzie,” Mickey said exasperated.

“Oh...hey... how did it go?” Lizzie asked looking up at them.

“It could have gone way better, where were you?” Mickey asked. Lizzie frowned.

“I needed some air,” Lizzie answered standing up.

“Well, I could have used your back there. Natalie was terrified she needed you to be there,” Mickey scolded. Lizzie frowned and nodded.

“I know but...” Lizzie frowned.

“But what?” Mickey asked frustrated.

“What if Natalie is right? I mean what if the pills alter a part of her brain. I mean she seems really keen on Fred. She obviously likes the guy. I don't-” Lizzie cut herself off as she suddenly remembered her father.

“You don't what?” Michael asked. Lizzie shook her head.

“I don't want to kill Natalie's fire...like my mother did to me,” Lizzie said sadly. Michael frowned.

“So what do you expect me to do? Let her go on destroying things? Hurting people on accident?” Mickey asked. Lizzie looked down and shook her head.

“No...” she said. “Maybe...maybe we just need to pay more attention,” Lizzie suggested.

“Well then maybe you should quit your job or your schooling, Liz, because someone needs to bring home the bacon,” Mickey snapped sarcastically as he grabbed Natalie's hand. “Come on, Nat,” he said leading her back to their truck. Lizzie scoffed as she watches Michael lead Natalie back to the car. She never saw him that hurtful before. She looked down and sighed.

“What am I doing?” Lizzie asked herself in a low whisper.

“What are you doing?” Fred agreed looking down trying to see what made Miss Bossy Pants suddenly defend him.

It was a quiet car ride back home as no one didn't seem keen on talking to one another. Especially Fred who sat in the back freezing as he was contemplating the remainder of his life and the possibility of death. Soon they arrived home and they seemed to cool off. Lizzie quietly made dinner and for the first time in a long time their night went on quietly and smoothly.

Though sooner or later Fred and Natalie were bound to get caught.

“Lizzie where's my pants!” Mickey yelled. “I need to go to work!” he added.

“They're in the washer or dryer!” Liz replied as she was about to brush her teeth.

“No, they're not!” Mickey yelled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she made her way to the washer and dryer.

“I put them in last night,” Liz complained. She opened the washer and saw nothing as she closed it and opened the dryer. “They were just here,” Lizzie complained. Mickey just raised his brows at her. Lizzie sighed. “Look I'll go look for another pair,” Lizzie said as she made her way back to their bedroom.

  
Michael sniffed as he made his way to the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk. He stood up and opened the freezer and gasped. He stared at the pile of laundry in the freezer frozen solid. “Lizzie! You better come look!” Michael yelled.

“What?” Lizzie yelled.

“Come here!” Mickey said angrily. Lizzie rushed over concerned.

“What?” Lizzie asked. He looked at her and stepped aside. Lizzie looked inside the freezer and gasped. “Oh no,” she said. She tried to see if she could move them but she couldn't. They must have been put in there soaking wet. Lizzie immediately went for a knife and started chiseling at the clothes.

“Oh, Natalie it's time to take your pills!” Mickey called from the other side of the bedroom. Lizzie swallowed as her heart fell and she felt something ill in the pit of her stomach. She was sad and nervous about Natalie. It had to be it, why else would she feel like something bad is about to happen? She began to chisel faster and harder as she tried hard not to think about it.

Natalie sat up from her bed as she hugged her knees nervously.

“Okay sweetie, you need to take your pills,” Mickey said sweetly as he brought out a green pill. Natalie shook her head and kept her mouth clenched. “Don't be that way, sweetie, say ahhh!” he said with a fake smile. Natalie shook her head. “Come on Natalie,” he said a bit strongly. Natalie squeaked as she laid down and covered herself in the blankets. “Natalie Bunce you stop that right now!” Mickey suddenly scolded.

Lizzie could hear Mickey and Natalie argue as he forced her to take the pill.

“No, Daddy please!” Natalie yelled.

“I don't care! I'm tired of you misbehaving now take the god damn pill now!” Mickey yelled.

“No!” Natalie cried.

“Open up, ah, ah, come on... there!” Mickey said strongly. “Let me see, I said let me see, say ahhh!” Mickey scolded. They were both quiet for a moment. “Okay, see was that so hard?” Mickey asked nicely. “Now you can go back to bed or watch your cartoons,” he said as he left the room. Natalie saw the door closed teary-eyed as she saw Fred hunched over, one hand holding his stomach the other hand on the edge of her bed.

The rest of the week went quieter until three days before Christmas when they all woke to find all the presents were unwrapped. Mickey sighed. “I gotta go to work real quick, I need you to give Natalie her pill,” Mickey said tiredly.

“But...it's not that bad. I can re-wrap the gifts, no problem,” Lizzie said instead.

“No buts Lizzie, do you wanna be a step-mom or what?” Mickey replied. Lizzie's eyes widened. “I'll be back in about three hours,” he said making his way to his room to get dressed. Lizzie concentrated on making breakfast. As Mickey made his way back to work. Lizzie sighed as she grabbed the pill bottle and made her way to Natalies's room. _You can do this, Lizzie. It's not that hard. You want to be a stepmom, right? Right?_ Suddenly Lizzie opened the door to see Natalie playing with her dolls. Natalie smiled at first until she saw the pills. She frowned as she looked away and threw her doll across the room.

“I don't wanna!” Natalie yelled as she got up and sat on her bed.

“I know sweetie but your dad, insisted,” Elizabeth said sadly as she sat next to Natalie. Lizzie shook her head.

“Those pills hurt Fred!” Natalie whined as she hugged her knees.

“Are you sure, sweetie?” Lizzie asked.

“Yes! I saw it with my own eyes,” Natalie affirmed. Lizzie frowned as she looked back at the pills. They were both quiet for a while. “So you really don't want to take them, huh?” Lizzie asked. Natalie shook her head. Lizzie looked down and nodded. The truth she didn't want to force her to take them either. “Okay sweetie...but you got to promise me you need to behave. You need to be more careful and especially leave Mickey's- I mean your Daddy's stuff alone, okay?” Lizzie said looking at Natalie hopeful. Natalie looked at Lizzie and smiled. She nodded.

“Okay,” Natalie said softly. Lizzie nodded she got up with the pills and left.

“Did you hear that Fred!?” Natalie asked happily as Lizzie was closing the room to her door. Lizzie smiled softly as she looked at the pills for a moment. She quietly made her way to the bathroom and opened the toilet lid. She opened the bottle of green pills and smiled. She slowly poured out the green pills into the toilet before flushing them.

Natalie gasped at the door. As Lizzie stared at her surprised as she held the empty bottle of pills above the toilet.

  
“Heh, you know I'm starting to like her,” Fred smiled as he stood behind Lizzie waving bye-bye to the pills in the toilet.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie knew she had been caught and she knew what she did would infuriate Mickey. Though that was for another time. She simply did not agree with what Mickey was doing. Even if Fred was a major pain in her ass. He asked her if she wanted to be a stepmother or not? Well, she's acting like one.

“Why would you do that?” Mickey asked.

“You know why!?” Lizzie argued. “Because once upon a time I was Natalie and you know what happened to me when I was older! I don't want Natalie to turn into this shy, insecure girl who's afraid to say no or mess up. Too afraid to even try!” Lizzie said. Mickey frowned as he swallowed. “It...it ruined me, blinded me, please don't let Natalie grow up to be me...how I was when I was with Charles,” Lizzie said. Mickey frowned as he huffed.

“I don't know Liz,” Mickey said. “I'm very upset at you and I need time to think,” he said looking away.

“Fine let me make it easier on you,” Lizzie said as she went to her room. She suddenly brought out a bag and started packing her things.

“What? Where are you going?” Mickey realized as he went to see what Elizabeth was doing.

“Making your choice easier. Clearly, my opinion doesn't count and I'm not putting myself through that again,” Lizzie said.

“But...I'm nothing compared to Charles. That bastard lied and cheated on you!” Michael defended.

“Ah-huh,” Lizzie said. “So what you want me to get married, adopt Nat, and have no major say so either?” Lizzie asked as she tossed in some underwear. “How is that fair?” he asked.

“You're not her mother!” Michael yelled. Lizzie just stared and nodded as she zipped up her things. She started making her way past him. “Oh, that's just great. Go on runaway! You have probably been dreaming for this day since forever!” Mickey said. “You know what you're problem is!? You're afraid to commit!” he added. Lizzie just kept storming across the house and made her way to the front door.

“I won't be at my mother's by the way,” she said as she turned and slammed the door. Lizzie made it to her Jaguar that she won in the custody battle with her ex-husband. She tossed in her bag and took off.

Natalie suddenly came out and frowned.

“Is Lizzie gone?” Natalie asked. Michael sighed and scratched the back of his head.

“I-I don't know sweetie,” he said as he turned to face her. Natalie ran to him and gave him a hug.

Lizzie stayed with Janie for the next few days as she was angry at Mickey and didn't want anything to do with her mom.

“I don't know, Janie, do you think I overreacted?” Elizabeth asked Janie while they drank coffee. Janie frowned.

“I don't know Lizzie...I mean you both brought up very good points,” Janie said. Lizzie nodded and sighed.

“Though Michael is right Natalie's a mess. I mean whether you like it or not her and Fred's antics are driving you crazy. Not just crazy anymore you could have died. Could have been in a coma! Head injuries are serious,” Janie said. Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked into her cup of coffee.

“I know. You think I don't know that?” Lizzie asked.

“I know I just-” Janie started but was cut off by the phone. “Oh hold on,” she said as she got up and answered the phone. “Oh hey, Mickey,” Janie said loudly looking at Lizzie who looked up and then shook her head. “Is Lizzie here?” she asked. “Well she is...not at the moment,” Janie said. “Well I mean she is but she's not here at the moment. She's out. Out where I don't know, what am I her keeper?” Janie snapped. Lizzie muffled a chuckle as she smiled. “Ah-huh, yeah, okay. Yeah thanks bye,” Janie hung up. Janie returned back to the breakfast table. “Mickey just wants to let you know that Natalie misses you,” Janie informed. Elizabeth looked up and dropped her head on the table.

“Ugh, I know,” Lizzie said banging her head lightly. “I miss her too but-”

“But what?” Janie asked.

“But does Michael miss me?” Lizzie asked slowly looking up. Janie released a nervous smile. “See, I don't know he's right. When I started arguing with Mickey the first thing that popped into my head was leave. I saw it as my chance to escape, so I did,” Elizabeth admitted.

“But aren't you happy with Mickey?” Janie asked.

“Oh, Janie...I don't know,” Elizabeth answered. Janie tilted her head confused. “I mean compared to Charles he's a saint,” Lizzie answered. “But I don't know...I care for Mickey but-” she looked down and sighed. “Sometimes with Mickey, I feel like I'm dating a girl,” Lizzie revealed. Janie who was drinking her coffee suddenly spit it back in her cup as she chuckled.

“Then why are you still with him?” Janie asked.

“Because he loves me and treats me way better than Charles ever did,” Elizabeth answered.

“Yeah but...is that not fair to Mickey?” Janie asked. Elizabeth's face fell as she thought about Janie's words. Lizzie looked down as she drank her coffee.

Janie's words did make Lizzie feel guilty. Maybe she was just judging Mickey harshly. She really had no other comparison other than Charles. They were exact opposites. Charles was confident, daring, and cultured. But he was also, a liar, a womanizer, and overall a jerk. Michael was sweet, caring, and giving. However, he was boring and more of a romantic than she was. Why couldn't she have a mix between both? Why was she so damn picky?

“Lizzie?” Michael said suddenly as ran into Lizzie in Janie's condominium.

“Oh...hey Mickey,” Lizzie greeted as she noticed a bouquet of flowers in his hand. She smiled looking up at him. “Are those?” Lizzie started. Michael nodded and smiled.

“Ah..yes, yes,” he said happily and handed her the flowers. Elizabeth took the flowers and sniffed them she smiled when suddenly she sneezed.

“Oops sorry, I forgot you-” Mickey was cut off from another sneeze as Lizzie nodded. After sneezing a few more times and handing back her flowers she calmed down.

“Ah...better...sorry I forgot to mention Gladiolas aren't' the only flowers that make me sneeze,” Lizzie admitted.

“I'm sorry,” Mickey apologized.

“No that's fine,” Elizabeth insisted. They were both quiet as they walked along the bottom floor.

“Liz, the truth is I was thinking about what you said and the idea of Natalie growing up and dating someone like Charles....terrifies me,” Mickey answered. “Maybe you were right. Maybe medication isn't the best way to go about it. Maybe I should spend a bit more time. Maybe just some therapy sessions might help,” he said. Lizzie smiled as she agreed.

“That's wonderful that you agree,” Lizzie admitted.

“But the truth is I miss you, Betsy,” Michael admitted. “I just want you back in my life. You'll be the best mother for Natalie please don't-”

“I don't know Michael,” Lizzie frowned. She looked up about to tell him how she felt when he suddenly kissed her. Lizzie closed her eyes, it was a great way to be shut up and she had to admit it she enjoyed it. It was spontaneous, passionate, desperate. She liked it. Lizzie's eyes opened slowly as she looked up and smiled.

“I'm sorry I just need you to feel-” he said.

“Do it again,” Lizzie whispered as he neared. He smiled as he kissed her and held her tight.

Michael's plan to win Lizzie back worked. As she moved back in and strangely for the next few days everything went well. Even Natalie and Fred's antics weren't s bad. In fact, the last one was funny to see Mickey's condoms being used as water balloons Natalie tried throwing at the paperboy. Deep down she felt they were behaving for her and she was overall touched.

Then New Years Day came and Lizzie and Michael decided to stay inside for the evening. Natalie was put to bed, everything was quiet, dinner was great. Mickey and Lizzie watched the New Years on TV. They gave each other a kiss and suddenly he pulled away.

“Stay right here,” Mickey whispered excitedly. Lizzie smiled as she stood up and waited. Soon the lights dimmed and slow jazz became a bit louder. Michael approached her and grabbed her hands in his own. They both danced slowly for a bit as Lizzie had to admit, Mickey's had some great romantic moments and this was one of them.

“This night was great, Mickey Bunce,” Lizzie said with a small kiss.

“I know...but I always want to make it better,” he said. Lizzie's brows raised.

“Oh is that so?” Lizzie asked. Michael smiled.

“Yes,” he said. “In fact,” he said pulling away. He suddenly got on one knee and Lizzie's eyes widen. Her heart was racing, and the worst thing is she couldn't tell if she was excited or terrified. Michael pulled out a box and presented a diamond ring “Elizabeth Cronin will you marry me?” Mickey asked.

“Oh my god,” Elizabeth breathed out in shock. Lizzie swallowed as she just stared at the diamond ring and at Mickey who looked up at her with loving eyes. She held her cheeks blushing as she nodded.

“Yes?” he asked. Liz just stared in shock. “Oh Elizabeth, I love you!” he said getting to his feet and giving her a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes, still partially in shock. “I can't wait to tell Natalie in the morning,” he breathed. As Liz simply smiled nervously. “But for now...” he said as he suddenly picked her up and swept her off her feet.

“What are you doing?” Liz asked. Mickey smiled brightly.

“Going to make love to my fiance,” Mickey said as he carried Elizabeth to their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth sighed as she woke up and heard Mickey taking a shower. She really was a sucker for the romance. She didn't even have the heart to say no, or wait, or maybe. She was swept away in the moment and once the moment died down, after a wonderful love-making session the worry came back. “I love Mickey Bunce,” she said to herself. “I love Mickey Bunce,” she said again. “Then why do I feel so nervous?” she shrieked holding her head and rolling to her side.

Soon they were all at the breakfast table eating breakfast.

“Hey, Natalie I got some great news!” Mickey started as Natalie was eating cereal.

“What?” Natalie asked.

“Well Daddy asked Lizzie to be his wife and she said...yes!” Mickey said. Natalie looked at Lizzie who gave a nervous smile as she looked back to her dad.

“Yes!” Natalie cheered running to her dad.

“Not so fast!” Drop Dead Fred appeared suddenly. “She didn't even say yes!” Fred added. Natalie, however, was busy hugging her father to listen. “I mean look at her! Look at _that_ smile, Miss Bossy Pants is giving,” Fred said as he stared at Lizzie's face. “I know _you_ long enough to know that's not a _real_ smile,” Fred said crossing his arms. Natalie looked up at Fred and widen her eyes before looking at Lizzie who was concentrating on making her scrambled eggs.

Once she was back in her room she was able to acknowledged Fred once more.

“What do you mean Fred?” Natalie asked. “How do you know that's not her _real_ smile?” she asked.

“I just know okay!” Fred asked. “I'm an imaginary friend! That's my job, to know what's a real smile from a fake one,” he answered making an obviously fake smile. Natalie frowned. She had to admit Lizzie was quiet and she did notice her smile was off. “See!” Fred said as he tore the head off Mr. Fluffles.

“Why not? Why wouldn't Lizzie wanna marry daddy?” Natalie frowned. Fred looked up and pursed his lips.

“Cause Miss Bossy Pants is not right for your Daddy,” Fred answered.

“But I like Lizzie,” Natalie frowned.

“I'm sure you do, Nat Brat, but trust me in the long run we'll all be better off if Miss Bossy Pants is out of the picture,” Fred said as he kicked a ball against the wall before suddenly bouncing back hitting his head. “Owe!” he yelled holding his head. He looked at the ball angrily. “You stupid ball you hit me!” Fred said grabbing the ball. “I'll show you, trying to attack Drop Dead Fred!” he said as she began punching the ball angrily before slipped out of his hands. “Ah, slippery one are you!” Fred accused the ball. “Come here, you little...round...bastard!” he said as he pounced at the ball and started wrestling with it. Natalie suddenly started chuckling at Fred's attempt to beat up the ball.

Suddenly the door opened and Lizzie walked in. “Hey it's Saturday, don't you wanna watch cartoons?” Lizzie asked as she noticed Natalie looking back at the ball that laughing then back at Lizzie. Natalie nodded.

“Yeah!” Natalie decided.

“Good but we're not watching Care Bears...I hate Care Bears...” Fred said following Lizzie.

“I wanna watch Rainbow Brite!” Natalie exclaimed. Fred looked up and groaned. He stomped his feet following Natalie.

“Oh no, even worse! Bllaaaah!” Fred pretended to puke. “Can you be more of a girl?” Fred asked.

The days passed and Natalie was back in school and Lizzie decided to postpone the semester as Mickey was adamant about getting married by Valentine's Day which left Lizzie with a lot of rushed wedding plans.

“Okay, what was the price of that again?” Lizzie asked as she was making calls about pricing out wedding cakes. “Ah, huh,” Lizzie said. “Okay and the three-tiered one is?” she asked.

“There she goes again!” Fred said with a sneer. “Being Miss Bossy Ultra Girly Pants,” Fred said as Natalie entered the kitchen. Natalie frowned.

“If she doesn't want to marry Daddy then why is she making all these calls about the wedding?” Natalie asked.

“Natalie sweetie I can't hear, I'm on the phone...I'm sorry what was that?” Elizabeth asked as she turned away.

“See?” Natalie asked skeptically.

“It's cause we're not trying hard enough anymore,” Fred said. “Wait I gotta an idea,” he said as he made his way “Let's play pushy all the buttons,” Fred said. Natalie smiled.

“Okay, and how much is for buttercream, marble, and-”

BEEP

“What was that?” Lizzie asked.

BEEP BEEP BOP

“Okay?” Lizzie breathed looking at the phone confused.

BEEP BEEP BOOP BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP BEEP BEEP -click-

“Hello? Hello?” Elizabeth stared at the phone in confusion her jaw dropped before suddenly scoffing. “Great...” Lizzie said before thinking about it. “Natalie!?” Lizzie yelled.

Though that was the beginning of their antics. As Fred and Natalie's once again started to go after Elizabeth in full force.

“Where are my...where are my birth control pills?” Elizabeth asked as she began searching through the house. She checked all her drawers and medicine cabinets even checked her purse. Then when she finally gave up and realize she needed to use the toilet she opened the lid to see her birth control pills, along with her car keys, and wallet. Elizabeth stared in horror.

“FRED!” Lizzie yelled knowing who was responsible.

“I swear it wasn't me!” Fred said overly innocent to Natalie from in her room.

“Don't make me regret flushing down those pills,” Lizzie grumbled taking out her things. “Because you're starting to,” Lizzie growled.

The next week she found her car full of dried up mud along with a trail of footprints all the way back to Natalie's room. Though she could swear once or two of the footprints were way too big to be Natalie's as she scrubbed the halls.

“Are you sure want to marry that Bunce kid?” her mother asked as they spoke on the phone.

“Yes,” Elizabeth said strongly rolling her eyes. She wasn't sure she was saying yes just to piss her mother off or the fact that she felt like her marriage was being sabotaged

and she was being stubborn.

“But Natalie...she's just as crazy as you! Is anyone else on Mickey's side like that?” Polly asked.

“I-I don't know mother...I...wait,” Lizzie said as she smelt something burning something. “Mother can I call you back, I need to...check something,” Lizzie said.

“Fine, Elizabeth, call me back later,” her mother said unenthusiastically. She nervously made her way to the source. She entered the kitchen and entered the laundry room. Elizabeth gasped. Natalie who was had the ironing board down was ironing her wedding dress.

“Hey Elizabeth, I'm ironing your wedding dress. Fred said it's suppose to be all brown,” Natalie said as she kept ironing. “But I accidentally made some black spots on it,” she admitted. Lizzie suddenly nodded as she turned around and numbly walked towards the back door. She suddenly stepped out and looked around.

“AHHHHHHH!” she shrieked.

“You are punished! Yes punished and no cartoons for a month!” Mickey scolded.

“But Daddy!” Natalie protested.

“Not Buts Natalie Bunce,” Mickey said and closed the door. He walked up to Elizabeth who was nervously biting her nails. He placed a hand on her shoulder startling her. Lizzie jerked and gasped as she turned around. “Betsy...are you alright?” Mickey asked. Elizabeth nodded.

“Ah..yes,” Lizzie replied. “It's just that wedding dress was so your mother's I-I” Lizzie said. Mickey nodded.

“I know but hey now you can buy another and probably best if you keep it away from the house,” Mickey said with a smile. He neared and give her a hug. Lizzie hugged him back but she didn't feel any better.

Elizabeth found herself back in Janie's condominium once again. She sat there watching Janie practice Yoga as she talked.

“I don't know what's going on,” Elizabeth complained.

“Me neither,” Janie said in agreement changing her pose to warrior. “I mean first you love the guy then you don't then you're marrying him? Which is it?” Janie asked. Lizzie covered her face in her hands.

“I don't know!” Elizabeth cried. “I mean I love Mickey but-”

“But there's always a but,” Janie said stretching. Elizabeth uncovered her face.

“But I'm not head over heels love in him if that makes any sense?” Elizabeth complained.

“Weren't you head over heels over Charles?” How did that work out?” Janie reminded as she switched positions.

“Awful,” Lizzie realized. “I was head over heels with Charles but didn't feel secure with Charles. I feel safe and secure with Mickey but I don't feel head over heels with him,” Elizabeth tried to explain.

“Ah-huh,” Janie said starting to get the picture.

“I wanna be loved but I also want somebody who I can't wait to see, someone that when I think of them makes me smile. Someone, when I'm feeling down, makes me laugh. I want to feel the butterflies in my stomach feeling. That heart-aching desire, that urge to want to kiss them over and over and never let them go, feeling,” Lizzie beamed looking up her head in the clouds. Janie looked over her and suddenly stopped as she sat down and sighed.

“You know what I know exactly what you're saying,” Janie realized. Elizabeth slowly looked down as she popped out of her daydream.

“You do?” Elizabeth asked. Janie smiled softly and blinked.

“Yeah...I do,” Janie replied. “But that kind of love doesn't exist. I mean it does but it's one of those once in a lifetime type of chances,” Janie spoke. “You want that twin flame, that soul mate, that person when you stare into their eyes and make you think, I don't want ever live in a world without them,” Janie expressed. Elizabeth smiled looking down at Janie. She was speaking music to her ears. “You don't want to feel like...” she paused to sigh. “You don't' want to feel like you're settling,” Janie said defeated. Elizabeth's smile faded as she looked down and nodded.

“You're right...I just...” Lizzie looked up and sighed as well. “Couldn't find the right words,” she expressed. Janie nodded. Elizabeth swallowed her heart sinking suddenly. “Oh, Janie what should I do?” Elizabeth asked. Janie frowned.

“That's the one question I can't answer for you, Lizzie. That's something you need to figure out yourself,” Janie replied. Elizabeth released a sad frown as her eyes watered up. She nodded as she looked away outside her large window watching the sunset over a spectacular view.


	7. Chapter 7

There were only two weeks left before their wedding on Valentine's day and those two weeks flown by. Making sure all their wedding plans were finalized, flowers, church, court papers, cake, dress, honeymoon. It was exhausting for everyone but it also reminded Elizabeth how serious a commitment she was making again.

“Come on Nat Brat there are only three days left till the wedding! We still have a chance!” Fred suddenly appeared trying to wake up Natalie. Natalie groaned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

“What?” Natalie asked. “How?” she added still a bit sleepy. Fred smiled.

“I know, we get a very large net, right. We cover it with leaves then you get your Dad to chase you and when he gets close enough. We spring the net and capture your Daddy. We leave him there hanging till after the wedding,” Fred suggested.

“But wouldn't Daddy get hungry?” Natalie asked.

“Well then we feed him, with fruits and bananas and Teddy Grahams,” Fred explained.

“I love Teddy Grahams!” Natalie said happily.

“Right, well toss them to your Dad's net until he catches it,” Fred said as he pretended to toss things.

“But what if Daddy gets cold and has to pee?” Natalie asked.

“Pee?! Eeewww yuck!” Fred said his nose scrunched up but suddenly thought more about her words.

“Well then we'll,” he paused to look up. “We'll make sure his jacket is already in the net and then we'll leave a bucket right below it so he can do things like PEE and POO!” Fred teased as he was disgusted. Natalie laughed.

“Natalie...go to sleep!” Mickey yelled from the other room. Natalie smiled as she stopped laughing.

“Well come on Nat Brat let's get to it!” Fred said jumping off the bed and started walking toward the window. Though Natalie just sat there still in her covers. “Well come on then, what are you waiting for? Chop Chop Natty!” Fred urged. Natalie grimaced.

“I don't know Fred,” Natalie said. “I'm tired and besides,” she said scooting back down to her pillow.

“Besides what?” Fred asked as he turned and neared.

“Besides why do you care so much if Bossy Pants...marries Daddy anyways,” Natalie said yawning. Fred tilted his head confused.

“I already told you! Bossy Pants is no good!” Fred protested.

“But why?” Natalie asked her eyes becoming heavier. “She likes you Fred, she didn't let those pills...take you...away? Why?” Natalie asked as stared at Fred with lazy eyes. Fred just stared down at Natalie confused. He didn't know why? He just knew he had to. He also didn't think what would happen if Natalie's Dad did break up with Bossy Pants and found another. Another way worse than Bossy Pants.

“Well...I-” he started but paused as he realized Natalie was asleep snoring. He flashed a smile and swallowed as he looked down defeated.

Elizabeth knew it was time to see her mother as she in charge of the catering. Once upon a time, she dreaded seeing this house. However, staying away from it for a while helped its dread die away a bit. She rang the doorbell and waited. Soon she heard her mother's footsteps as she almost always wore high heels. The door opened and Lizzie's mother smiled.

“Elizabeth,” she greeted. “Why come in,” she said stepping back.

“Hi mother,” Lizzie greeted quaintly. Elizabeth stepped in and looked around. The place hadn't changed much.

“Do you want some tea, coffee?” Polly asked.

“Ugh, sure,” Lizzie thought about it. Her mind was starting to race with memories. Elizabeth's mother warmed up some tea as they chatted about the wedding.

“I hope you like the caterer, it was very hard to book them. Valentine's day is one of the busiest days for a wedding. What were you thinking?” Polly asked as she sipped on her tea. Lizzie gave a lopsided grimace.

“I wasn't,” Lizzie said. Her mother tilted her head and stared at her seriously. “I mean it was all Mickey's idea,” Lizzie informed. Polly put her tea down and sighed.

“Well I thought that man would have more sense to him,” Polly said. Lizzie rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Mom, couldn't you say something nice for once?” Lizzie asked. Polly stared back in shock.

“What it's true,” Polly defended. “Lizzie he makes only minimum wage has a daughter like you, and an ex-wife who's a drug addict. He's a great looking kid, nice guy but honey-”

“I don't want to hear about it,” Lizzie said standing up. Polly looked away and sighed.

“Fine,” Polly realized her daughter was no longer so easy to sway. “Oh by the way I'm refurbishing your room. You still have items up there. Including the things you brought back when you moved in with Mickey,” Polly started. “I appreciate it if you find a new place for them or at the very least put them in the attic,” Polly finished. Lizzie nodded.

“Alright,” Lizzie said as she made her way to the stairs.

“I already took the liberty of tossing out all your old broken toys. I don't know why you have so many,” Polly informed as she looked up at confused. Lizzie turned around and rolled her eyes. Her mother already had most of her stuff packed. Including things, she brought back from her apartment. For the most part, she moved everything to the attic. Her mother had already taken apart her bed, curtains, sheets, was working on tearing down the wallpaper. Elizabeth's smiled as she put a box of toys in the attic. One day she'll take them back to Mickey's and maybe Natalie will like them.

After a few minutes, Lizzie made her way downstairs.

“OH by the way Mickey is allergic to peanuts make sure no dishes have any on them,” Lizzie suddenly remembered.

“Of course, Elizabeth, see you tomorrow,” she said with a soft smile. Lizzie stared at her mother, it was one of the most genuine smiles she had seen her give in a long time.

“Thanks, mother,” Lizzie said as she walked out. Elizabeth lazily made her way off the porch and to her car when she remembered her mother mentioning dumping out her broken toys. Elizabeth made her way to the trash and saw a black bag full of broken things. Lizzie scoffed a smile, there was a lot. “No surprise there,” Lizzie said as she dug in and looked up. She looked back down seeing tons of un-stuffed, beheaded, missing limbs, broken toys. “Why do I have so many broken toys?” Lizzie asked bringing out one of her favorite doll heads and frowning. She tossed it back in bitterly when she felt something clang. Her hand felt a cool tin box. She pulled it out and looked at it. “My old jack-in-the-box,” she said eyeing it. She looked it carefully, examining the pieces of old scotch tape that still hung on. “I don't know why I left it here...I” she paused. Can't remember why there is tape on it! Lizzie twisted the crank slowly. She just knew this toy was sentimental but she didn't know why. Pain hit her chest when she held it. She looked back up at the house before taking the jack-in-the-box and returning to her car.

Lizzie slept in Janie's condo for the night. So Mickey wouldn't see her till she walked down the aisle and mostly because she was afraid of what would happen if she didn't. Elizabeth got up and practiced Yoga with Janie before Janie took her to get a facial, manicure, and pedicure. She was spoiling her bestie as she knew she was nervous and mostly she wanted her to look spectacular for her wedding day.

“You look great!” Janie said as she handed Lizzie her bouquet. “Like a damn princess,” she added as Lizzie looked at her and smiled.

“Thanks, Janie,” Elizabeth thanked. “Should I put on the veil now or later?” Lizzie suddenly asked. Janie grinned.

“I recommend later unless you think you can drive with that thing?” Janie asked. “Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?” Elizabeth smiled.

“No that's fine I don't want you to pay extra for parking here, I know you pay sixty dollars a month for one space alone,” Elizabeth answered.

“That's okay...just think of it as part of my wedding gift,” Janie replied with a smile. Elizabeth beamed.

“Oh Janie you've done so much already,” she breathed. Elizabeth suddenly walked up to Janie and hugged her. “What will I ever do without you?” Lizzie thanked.

“I don't know walk down the aisle with dirty nails?” she joked. Elizabeth pulled back and chuckled.

Soon they both made their way to the church. Elizabeth looked up and smiled when suddenly her nerves started to grow.

“Elizabeth! You're not supposed to be seen go in the back!” her mother yelled from across the lawn. Elizabeth's smile faded as she looked around.

“Right, sorry,” Elizabeth said making her way to the side of the church. She was grateful that there were multiple entrances to the church and rooms. Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror. She really did feel like a princess, she really wants to get married. Yet she was so nervous and she couldn't figure out why.

“Hey Lizzie,” Janie said from behind. “How are you doing? Natalie wanted to sneak a peek at the bride,” Janie said holding Natalie's hand. Natalie looked up at Lizzie wide-eyed and in awe. Elizabeth turned and smiled. “Isn't she beautiful,” Janie asked. Natalie beamed.

“Yes,” she said looking up to her side. Janie's brows raised confused not sure who she was staring at.

“You look so cute, Natalie, you'll going to make the cutest flower girl,” Lizzie said suddenly looking at Natalie's cute dress.

“I know isn't she?” Janie agreed. “Okay we should go back it's almost time...wait,” Janie realized. “Where's your bouquet?” she asked. Elizabeth looked at her hands then around her.

“I- I don't know I must have left it in the car,” Lizzie realized. “Oh damnit, Janie can you go get it for me?” Elizabeth asked bringing out her keys but instead, Natalie snatched them.

“I'll do it!” Natalie said.

“Natalie!” Janie yelled as Natalie started running. “OH...I better go after her, see you in a few,” Janie said. Elizabeth sighed before she made her way to a chair and sat down.

“You can do this, Lizzie. You can do this,” she chanted holding her heart and stomach. She was starting to feel faint and she didn't know why.

“Natalie slow down, do you want your dad to kill me?!” Janie asked as she caught up to Natalie who was by Lizzie's car door. “Good lord child, give me that,” Janie said taking the keys. She opened the passenger side door. Natalie immediately jumped in. “Do you see Lizzie's flowers?” Janie asked.

“Not yet...let me check the back,” Natalie replied. She hopped into the back and smiled. “Here they are!” she yelled.

“Good, bring them out kiddo,” Janie said. Natalie grabbed the flowers when she spotted a peculiar looking box. She picked it up and smiled. Soon Janie and Natalie walked back to the church.

“Wait a minute! I recognize that cursed box!” Fred said looking at the banged-up Jack-in-the-box and becoming anxious. “Where did you get that?” Fred asked. He was dressed up fancy like for Mickey's and Bossy Pant's Wedding. Natalie looked up and Fred and smiled.

“Was in Lizzie's car,” Natalie answered.

“Okay then,” Janie said simply as she waited for Natalie to step inside. They both made it back to Lizzie's room. “Just in time, it's five minutes till showtime,” Janie said handing Lizzie the bouquet of flowers. She smiled as she stood up and took them before slowly sitting back down staring at the jack-in-the-box Natalie had in her hands. She slowly put her flowers on the table aside her.

“Natalie, sweetie, where did you get that?” Lizzie asked lightly. Natalie smiled.

“In your car,” Natalie answered shyly. “Can I have it?” she asked suddenly. Elizabeth flashed a small smile.

“May I?” she asked holding her hands out. Natalie grimaced and handed her the broken jack-in-the-box. Elizabeth spun the crank and smiled. “It's broken sweetie...but I'll get you a new one, how about it?” Lizzie asked looking up. Natalie smiled and nodded.

“Alright, you two time to get ready for the wedding,” Janie said looking down at Natalie. “See you in a bit,” Janie said. Elizabeth smiled and nodded as she heard the door close once more, quieting all the chatter as well. Elizabeth was once again alone with her thoughts as she stared back down at the broken Jack-in-the-box. Unbeknownst to her that she wasn't alone in the room.

“Why does this thing feel so...special?” she asked. She held it up as she tried to remember. She zones out as she slowly plays with the broken crank. She can hear the sound that came with a jack-in-the-box in her head. “That's right,” she remembered the melody it used to play. “What was it?” she asked. When she suddenly remembered the crank spinning really fast. _It was Pop Goes the Weasel wasn't it?_ She blinked as a memory appeared in her mind. The crank spinning fast on its own, then suddenly it popped opened something flew out. The next thing she remembered was hanging over her bed trying to see where the thing landed and, “Oh my god,” she breathed as she suddenly remembered Drop Dead Fred scaring the living daylights out of her. “Oh my god, oh my god,” she repeated covering her mouth. She looked down at the broken music box. “I remember!” she realized happily.

“Fred!” Natalie yelled.

Fred suddenly appeared next to Natalie.

“Hey, Nat Brat!” Fred greeted. Natalie looked up and smiled.

“Hey Fred I'm about to throw the flower petals soon,” Natalie said looking up excitedly. “You wanna watch!” she asked.

“Sure thing, Natty, you're going to be the best flower girl ever! You show those lazy guests a thing or two,” Fred said as he pretended to prance around like a girl and toss flowers in their faces.

“Remember to throw them evenly make sure you have some for the very end,” Polly whispered to Natalie as Natalie nodded. Fred suddenly turned.

“Hey Mega Beast you're here too!” Fred yelled as Polly walked down the aisle and to her seat. “Oh...pew she still has the death breath!” Fred said waving a hand in front of his nose. Natalie giggled. Suddenly a song began to play.

“Oh-oh, that's me,” Natalie whispered. Fred nodded with a wink and thumbs up as he stepped aside. Soon Natalie begins to walk down the long carpeted aisle, as she began sprinkling flower petals on the floor. She looked up at everyone who was looking at her smiling. She smiled as she grabbed a handful of petals and tossed them at the nearest person's smiling face.

“Oh,” a few others let out as she looked at the other side and did the same. “Oh my,” a few guests said in shock. Mickey let out a nervous smile at his daughter's antics as Polly shook her head not surprised by Natalie's behavior. Soon Natalie reached the end and looked up at her dad before turning her flower basket upside down and dumping it out. Polly rolled her eyes shaking her head as Natalie stepped aside and sat down. Suddenly Fred appeared by Natalie's side.

“You did awesome Nat Brat!” Fred said with a thumbs up. Natalie smiled when suddenly the music changed to the traditional wedding march. Everyone turned around to see Lizzie come down the aisle.

Lizzie stood at the end nervously holding the bouquet of flowers as she had forgotten to put the veil over her face. She looked around the room and stared as she slowly began to step down the aisle. Polly once again shook her head covering her face not surprised by her daughter's forgetfulness this time. Natalie looked up and smiled excitedly as Fred's smile suddenly faded.

“Wait a second...Snotface?” Fred suddenly recognized. He suddenly looked down at Natalie then back up towards her father. “Mickey Fartpants!?” he said. Natalie looked at her Dad who was beaming waiting patiently for Lizzie. Suddenly Fred appeared by Elizabeth who was halfway towards the end. “Snotface,” Fred said to Lizzie as she smiled softly. “Snotface can you hear me?” he asked. “What are you...you're blind and deaf are you?” he was about to snap when he realized she was.

Lizzie had been blind and deaf to him this whole time. He swallowed watching her slowly past and make it to Mickey Fartpants. Fred's eyes widen when he suddenly remembered all the things he had put her through. If he had remembered it was Snotface he was pranking he would never have put her through the wringer. Well, maybe just a little bit. Lizzie stepped by Mickey's side and nervously smiled. Mickey smiled brightly as they both turned to the priest who started speaking.

“We are gathered here today for the beautiful union of Michael Eric Bunce and Elizabeth May Cronin,” the priest started.

“May?!” Fred whispered confused. He was suddenly behind Mickey. “You don't want to do this Snotface! Marry Fartpants you don't even like Fartpants he's such a girl!” Fred said looking at Michael and sticking out his tongue.

“Fred,” Natalie summoned. Fred suddenly appeared by Natalie. “Fred what are you doing? Why are you calling Daddy and Lizzie weird names?” Natalie whispered looking up. Fred swallowed.

“You don't understand, Natty, Lizzie doesn't really love Fartpants,” he said pointing at them.

“Fartpants?” Natalie asked with a scrunched up nose. Fred released a toothy grimace.

“Ah, be right back,” he said suddenly appearing by Lizzie once more.

“Lizbeth,” Fred said softly. “I know you're deaf and blind but-” he paused. “But you are making a serious mistake!” Fred yelled. Natalie's eyes widened. “You don't love Fartpants he was never your type, you don't like girls cause you are a girl!” Fred tried to convey.

“Fred!” Natalie scolded. Fred, Lizzie, and Mickey suddenly turned their heads to the right where Natalie sat. “Fred stop it!” suddenly scolded angrily.

“Fred,” Lizzie suddenly breathed out in realization. Elizabeth glanced back at Mickey who was still looking at Natalie a bit confused and annoyed.

“Fred you need to stop, Elizabeth can't hear you,” Natalie said. Janie suddenly looked at Natalie her eyes widening as Polly made her way up to Natalie.

“Is everything alright?” the Priest asked finally.

“Ah yeah everything his fine,” Mickey said as Polly started talking to Natalie.

Elizabeth slowly turned her head to Mickey. Her mind racing as she thought about what Natalie said. _Elizabeth can't hear you._ Fred was trying to talk to her. _Fred remembers me!_ The priest continued on with the wedding once more. She stared back at Mickey, zoning out the priest's words. Why was Fred trying to talk her? _What is Fred trying to tell me?_ Lizzie stared wide-eyed as she couldn't concentrate anymore. Her mind was on what Fred was trying to tell her. She knew it had to be important if he was risking making Natalie upset. She knew Natalie had the power to send him away.

Elizabeth stared back at Mickey who looked at the Priest with a soft smile. Elizabeth smiled, she loved Mickey, she really did. Though she did not want to spend the rest of her life with him. _Oh my god, what am I doing?_ She thought _I'm about to marry Mickey or break his heart_. She swallowed as shr stared down at her dress and feet as they were about to exchange vows. Mickey cleared his throat as he began to repeat the wedding vows. _God, he didn't even make his own vows?_ Lizzie thought as she titled her head. _He can recite a poem but not make his own vows?_ Lizzie thought loudly her brows furrowing a bit.

“Elizabeth?” the Priest suddenly rang. “Elizabeth, repeat after me,” the Priest spoke. “I Elizabeth May Cronin take you, Michael Eric Bunce, to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“I....I...Elizabeth May Cronin takes you, Michael Eric Bunce, to be my lawfully wedded husband,” she said numbly.

“-to have and to hold, from this day forward,” the priest continued.

“To have and to...mmmh..mmmmeeeeh,” Elizabeth let out as she raised her finger up as she could feel her body turning as she started walking back down the aisle. Her eyes widen was she really doing this? Was she really about to run away? Elizabeth kept walking her eyes facing down at the carpet aisle ignoring the stares and suddenly whispers everyone was starting to give.

Elizabeth suddenly ran to her waiting room and grabbed her purse and her jack-in-the-box before running back out the hall and to the front doors. She opened the doors and stared out at the fresh air. She breathed out a smile as looked for her car. She smiled brightly as she begins sticking her hand in the purse and blindly searching for the keys. She took them out and nervously open her car door. She could hear the doors open again. She glanced up and opened the driver's door tossed her bouquet, purse, and old jack-in-the-box before starting up the engine. The tires squealed as she quickly reversed out and started taking off in a puff of smoke.

“You go Snotface,” Fred breathed out with a smile as he watched Lizzie take off in her red Jaguar, running away from her wedding.

**The END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's nothing like other Fan Fics. I wanted to do something different and I'm sorry if I gave anyone the wrong impression cause it's not fluffy or romantic. To be honest I would like to write a sequel when I have enough plot fuel.
> 
> Thanks to all those who read it and I appreciate your reviews.


End file.
